


Fool

by 11likeswritingfanfiction



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Misunderstandings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11likeswritingfanfiction/pseuds/11likeswritingfanfiction
Summary: A fic about misunderstandings between co-workers based on NCT 127's song Fool.Pairing Doyoung x Reader
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Buy Me A Coffee for a 1$: https://ko-fi.com/elevenmurdoc

“What shit are you trying to pull, Y/N?” You stare up at the well-dressed man in front of you, watching as his taller figure pressed against yours. His employee badge dangled, his dark hair falling on his forehead as he became increasingly unraveled. 

You played with fire, so arriving to this situation was inevitable.

Yes, you wanted to make Kim Dong-Yong jealous--yes, you may have flirted a bit with the new hire in your department.

You wanted to rile him up, ruffle his feathers. 

In hopes that, perhaps if you did, he’d have to concede.

“What ‘shit’, Assistant Kim? Speak clearly. It’s not like you use such crude language.” Your tone was felt with a careless teasing, your finger poking him in the chest. It wasn’t your fault that he wasn’t man enough to speak how he felt to you--the two of you slept together before, and he was the one who acted like it never happened.

As if you’d forget it, being casual strangers who lost connection to being co-workers over the span of three years.

“Beside, you’re not going out together. Why should Assistant Kim of all people be interested in who, I, an adult decide to woo?” You question,getting closer to his face, your heart beat betraying your words. But, rather than back down or take back your words, you get in his face more. You’re close enough for your lips to kiss his--until your duck out his sight.

Quick, almost too fast for him to register your sly actions. Before you could spin on your heels and return to your workspace, his hand takes a hold of your wrist and spins you against a back facing. His eyes hold a fiery blaze, one that takes your mind prisoner. Your breath stills as the air becomes stifled. With that he has you caught, like a fox with tail between its legs--unable to escape.

“No, I don’t say such crude words. I don’t grab women during their lunch breaks and take then down to the garage. But, you made me this way. Did you have fun playing with my body and my emotions?”

You frown at his words, glaring up at his flustered face.

“Kim Dong-Young--You’re the one being unclear. You’re the one who didn’t even acknowledge my existence when we met again. Who’s playing with who?!” You’re sure your eyes are welling up with tears, though you don’t care how unattractive you looked in that moment. How dare he accuse you of playing with his heart when he ghosted you after tossing around a few times?

Dong-Young stares at you, your chest rising up and down as your breaths try to catch up with your irritation--he brushes away the tears that stream down your face.

"Y/N..."

And slowly, his lips crash against yours in a confused, yet determined haste.

You pull away from him, your face a soft rosy flush--you can taste a sweet, peach taste from his mouth, probably from his favorite brand of tea. It makes his kiss feel clumsy, yet homely--his familiar tongue dancing against yours as you tried to sort out your feelings with kisses.

By the time you break away, the only sound is that of heavy breathing and the only thing you can smell is the slight musk of his cologne.

You lick your lips and decide to confront him more head once more.

Almost as stubborn as people who leave follow up texts after being left on read.

“You didn’t answer my question. Why didn’t you call me, text me? You had my number.”

Dong-Young blushes, brushing away your ruffled hair as he cradles your face.

“I might’ve lost your number.”

You pause, looking up at him--before you burst out in laughter.

“...you’re such a fool.”

“You’re a goddess, and I'm a fool--you know that.”

You chuckle, pecking him on the cheek.

“And what do you think he should do?”

As the heat beams on them, he says the next words almost breathless.

“Why could she get out of this heat? Ah, I’m feeling dizzy...”

“Dong-Young?!”


End file.
